


Revenge

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor gets revenge.





	Revenge

Huor tried to smile, but his mouth only twitched in anger when he heard the orc’s words. This monster was stupid because he underestimated Huor’s capacity to kill him. He moved fast enough to kill the orc, and he left the forest, heading back home. He wanted to be alone and forget the fight. On the other hand, it was difficult to forget the orc’s sneer.

Huor hated it when the orcs mocked him because he was not like his brother. But he would infict fear on them one day. He would teach them a lesson. But what if it was better to be underestimated? He thought that he enjoyed killing those who underestimated him. Huor had to exploit their weakness to underestimate others.

When he left the forest, the sun almost blinded him. It was shining so brightly, it was relentless. Huor liked spring, though. It was much better than winter. For winters were always cruel to those who lived in Hithlum. To make matters worse, the orc attacks had been augmented lately. He would fight, though, he would kill as many orcs as he could.

He would take revenge from those monsters, he would teach them a lesson, and they would never underestimate him again. He wanted to inflict fear on the hearts of his enemies. He would punish those orcs for attacking his people. Huor was a strong man, he could fight and kill. He would protect his older brother at all costs, and they would survive yet another battle.


End file.
